The Impossible Object
He held the object in his hand. He knew he had to find a safe place to hide it. Looking around he found the perfect place. "How in heaven's name did I get into this mess?" he cried to himself as he turned towards the stairs that lead to the attic. When he got up, he saw the events that lead to this. Dean Matthews was a well known archeologist from England. He had travelled all over the world to places one couldn’t even imagine. He had went to Africa and discovered temples, he had found temples in Asia, and he found mayan temples in North America. Temples, temples, temples. He was known for his finding of temples. Twenty-one temples in fact. No wait, it was twenty-two. Dean had cut his way through the jungle for days, when he found a huge opening, and a temple. It had the most beautiful architecture he had ever seen, even so amazing it looked like it didn’t belong to this world. He went inside, playing with the thought of treasures just as beautiful laying inside. He went in, but like magic, the entrance behind him closed, leaving him alone in the dark. He took his lantern, lit it and continued into the temple. As he proceeded, the walls seemed to grow more and more transparent, and it looked like a thousand galaxies were inside the walls. He had never seen anything like it before, but it was nothing compared to the next. He came to a huge, huge hall were the walls were made of a hyperdimensional material, the floor was pure gold, and the ceiling was a map over the entire universe. However, in the center of the hall, on an altar, rested a little object. He walked over to it, and got stunned. This object was a paradox, it broke the laws of mathematics. This object was impossible, but it was still there. He put it in his bag but as he took it off the altar, the whole place started to shake, and he heard an inhumane roar coming from a place inside of the temple, far away from the former sanctuary Dean stood in. He got frightened, and hurried back through the corrridor and out the entrance, which had oddly enough opened again. But what he should care about, was the shadow standing in the entrance afterwards. Dean was now on a cruise on his way back home to England. He got on first class and amazed everyone with the impossible object he stole from the temple. As for himself, he had nightmares about it. His nightmares always went like this: Dean would be holding the strange object, being chased by a roaring shadow that killed him after he would stumble and fall. He couldn’t do anything about it, and one night he woke up, hearing a roar from the storage. A couple of other people on the cruise woke up, so it was clearly not his imagination. Him and three other people went down to check it out, and what they found was a terrible sight. It was the scrotum of a murdered monster. It had pinched eyes, huge claws stained with blood, deformed limbs and a head crushed into some kind of sick paste. Two of them threw up, while Dean and the other guyran out of the storage and told about it. “We found a dead body. Not that of a human but a deformed monster!” the other guy said. “I think it has something to do with the object I found,” Dean told. “I’ve been hearing that roar ever since I took the object off the altar, and I’m feeling stalked. I think we should be careful on this boat.” After this, nobody on the ship could get a good rest. Dean arrived at the port of England, got back to London and told everyone about the object, and showed it off. The London Museum offered to exhibit it. Dean said yes, and would lend it over on the upcoming weekend. He went home to his villa, put the object in the closet and went to sleep. When he woke up, he saw a sillhouette of a man laying on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, and saw it was the monster from the storage, laying dead in his bedroom. What’s going on with these dead monsters? He thought. He went down and called the police. They came, picked up the body and left (the police weren't quite as skilled back then). He went back home and sat in the sofa all day reading, guarding himself from whatever hid there. But actually, he should run away. In the night he held his gun sitting in a chair, at the local library. He had found a book about the kind of temple he had visited, and now he was frightened to the bones. He shivered. “These are the Temples of Infinity. Inside you will find the most amazing walls, and in the inner sanctum you will find one of the five impossible objects. But do not take them. The Shadow, the guardian of these objects, will hunt you down and retrieve the objects... forcefully. If nothing happens when you take it, you will die in the temple. If you hear a huge roar, you will be hunted down. The only way to escape, is to leave the object and let The shadow take it. However, if the object starts to glow, then it is too late.” All Dean apparently had to do now, was to wait for the weekend and give it to the museum. Back at home. He was laying in his bed, exhausted and frightened. He tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. He got up, and went down to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. After he drank it up, he went back to sleep. But as he proceeded up the stairs, he heard the roar, coming from the basement right beneath him. He knew what he had to do. He ran towards the closet and took out the object. He found a big hole in the first layer of the floor, and threw the object down. But as he did this, the object started to glow... faintly. A stream of terror and fear went threw his spine, because he knew what was going to happen now. He felt a warm, relaxing feeling in the back, which suddenly turned into pure agony. He fell to the floor, knowing that the shadow behind him was the one who killed him. This was the end of the line for Dean Matthews. Category:Items/Objects Category:Demon/Devil